


Two Tickets for the Long Way Round

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: "The one with the prettiest of views."





	Two Tickets for the Long Way Round

“You can look now,” is the soft whisper in her ear, and Sakura opens her eyes, letting out a small gasp she tries to cover with a hand over her mouth.

 

“Oh, wow, it’s…”  Letting her hand fall, she watches herself in the mirror, catches her breath at the reflection of a grinning Ino standing proudly behind her.

 

“You like?”

 

“It’s really gone, isn’t it?” Sakura murmurs.

 

“I’ve always been jealous of your hair,” Ino says, somewhat wistful, altogether a little too soft.  She bites at the corner of her lip, lithe fingers styling the shorter strands no longer hiding Sakura’s face.  “Or maybe because of the fact you’ve always been able to get away with wearing this kind of colour.”

 

“I don’t even remember the last time my hair was this short, but…”  Sakura gives a sort of half attempt at a smile, raising her arm once more, hand moving to cover her forehead.

 

“Me, neither, actually.  As long as we’ve known each other,” Ino says, reaching to lower the hand covering Sakura’s forehead, standing a little closer at Sakura’s side.  “It’s really pretty at this length, though.  Seeing you with short hair, somehow, I think it suits you better.” 

 

“I guess, then…maybe I don’t miss it as much as I thought I would.”

 

Ino gives her a soft nudge.  “I really did a good job, didn’t I?”

 

At the sight of her reflection, Sakura makes another attempt at a smile, one that this time doesn’t falter, and she holds on a little tighter to Ino’s hand that still hasn’t let go.  “Yeah.  You really did.”


End file.
